


Just You

by VocConflagration



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Confession, Confusion, Fluff, M/M, Mention of - Freeform, MxM - Freeform, True Love, fluffy love, lol, seriously it’s just fluff, solumates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocConflagration/pseuds/VocConflagration
Summary: Shens in love with Zed.—Short, any Au, Just fluffy love





	Just You

**Author's Note:**

> Made on my phone, sorry if formatting is off!   
> Enjoy

A gentle push awakes Shen. A new warmth spreads through his stomach and chest, igniting his brain to wake up. Not that the new found pressure has any trouble doing that same task. Shen cracks his eyelids open a tiny bit, he already knows who it is but, well, it's just nice to see him. The white hair of the boy tickles the bottom of the others lip. Zed, feeling the blow of his breath along his scalp shifts along his chest. Seeing, or more so feeling this, Shen let's out a light chuckle. For such a confident and fierce man, seeing him so cute and considerate is a treat. It makes his heart skip a beat.   
Lying on one's chest may look cute, after a while it gets a little heavy and hard. So, Shen cradles Zeds head and shoulders while he moves to sit up a bit better on the couch. Zed clearly annoyed, grumbles but nonetheless leans back in, this time climbing on him a bit more. Putting his nose into the side of Shens neck and wrapping his arms around his waist and between his scapula. This was far more affectionate than most times. Was this just Zeds way of showing his love.  
Shen ponders this though while running his fingers through the white hair and rubbing the top of the man's back. It is possible that Zed was just tired and had a long day. When those days come, he ‘can't be bothered to find a bed’, so his boyfriend would do.   
Maybe it's that Zed secretly loves being cared for in this way. Being this close to the person he loves. Close enough to hear heartbeats and feel chuckles. Maybe this is what Zed loved.   
The sleeping boy breathes long and steady, truly vulnerable. Shen continues to think. He can faintly remember Zeds confession several years ago. It's not that he didn't love the boy, it's just that the albino was extremely unclear in his reasoning. That itself put Shen off far enough -and that's without the confession part! However, he can remember the red stained cheeks paired with the phrase, ‘it's just you’.   
‘It's just me’, he repeats the words. So much so that its starts to sound like an evil mantra, which knowing Zed, can't be too far off from how he imagined it. Could it really be just Shen? The thought of Zed cheating never crossed his mind, but Zed was smart, he could hide multiple lovers from a respecting boyfriend. Zed wouldn't do that, right?  
It takes many minutes and rapid pets of Zeds hair to calm Shen. Which was also out of line for him. He understand that his boyfriend would never do such a thing (at least he hopes) and if he did, he would have broken up with Shen within a heartbeat. He wouldn't be lying on his chest, letting hands roam over his back and skull. Letting himself up in such a pathetic (as he says) position and vulnerable state. How Zed must feel for his lover must be true, at least to an extent.   
Shen can't help himself. He lets out a small smile and draws the other closer to him, feeling warmer and more loved than ever. Sure, he feels girly, and a little stupid, but he also feels amazing. Like he has been enveloped by the world. Butterflies don't exist in his stomach but instead light the surrounding world up, drizzling a blanket of snow onto him. It really stupid, really. He tells himself.   
Or so he would of his heart didn't say otherwise.   
Just like Zed, he has let himself become vulnerable and pathetic.   
But just with him.   
Just like Zed, he holds onto his boyfriend with soft yet strong touches.  
After all it's just with him.   
The man he has grown with emotionally and physically snuggles in closer. His breath more apparent on the back of his neck.  
Shen can feel a world of enchanting, memorizing, paralyzing, idiotic, confusing, and hopeful love for Zed.  
But it's just for him. 

Shen falls asleep with his lover in his arms knowing that he's loved.   
And in truth, it is the best feeling he know.   
However many troubling times came with it.   
It was well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any sort of feedback is welcome.  
> Tbh even hate on shen zed romance tho I will defend it with my life.  
> Till next time!


End file.
